Our Little Miracle
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With their firstborn on the way, Amanda and Finn are over the moon... but Dakota doesn't share her co-workers excitement and is hellbent on destroying it. Will anyone get through to her? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**April 7th 2019…**_

_Amanda was feeling a little bummed out that she no longer fit into her Demon Queen outfits… and Finn wrapped his arms around her._

"_Your first Wrestlemania as The Demon and I can't even be at ringside for it like I usually am." Amanda replied as they kissed, Finn resting his right hand where Avery had kicked Amanda._

"_I know but depending on how tonight's backstage confrontation goes with Hellraiser, they might turn it into a storyline." Finn responded._

"_Yeah, true." Amanda responded. "Sling Lio around if he causes trouble." She whispered with a smirk._

"_That's if he doesn't break a leg jumping down the crates." Finn replied._

_The two kissed and Amanda pinched Finn's ass as he was leaving, Finn smiling at her before they kissed again… at the moment Ashley walked in._

"_Uh… whenever you are ready Finn." Ashley said before leaving._

_Finn left and Amanda closed the door and sat down to watch the match… and seeing a text from Luke after Finn had won._

'_Don't worry, Bryan won't hurt him that bad tonight.' _

_'I know he won't.' Amanda responded, flinching a bit. 'Avery's stomping at my ribcage.' She added._

'_She's probably worried about her daddy going against the Hellraiser.'_

_'Yeah.' Amanda responded as the door opened and Dakota walked in, dressed as her Queen of Pain persona with a camera following her. "What now?" She asked, slipping into character._

"_Guess who's back again?" Dakota asked._

"_You know what, Queen of Pain, I really ain't up for these head trips you keep pulling!" Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as Avery moved around._

"_I came to deliver a message from Hellraiser to Demon King." Dakota replied, as Luke, dressed as Ironman creeped up behind Amanda. "He said, let's get the message delivered loud and clear." She said before Luke grabbed her._

"_All scripted little lady." Luke whispered into her ear, before picking her up over his shoulder._

"_Get off of me!" Amanda yelled as she pulled on Luke's left ear and Luke set her down before Amanda slapped Dakota, who put her hand to her face._

"_You little bitch!" Dakota growled, before grabbing the rope and tying Amanda's hands and feet together. "There now she wouldn't give you any trouble."_

_Amanda then decided to spit in Dakota's face and then yelled in 19th century Irish, Luke turning horrified as he was scripted to believe she was possessed._

"_Well pick her up! Hellraiser is waiting for us!" Dakota said, Luke picking her up and the two left._

_When they arrived at the ring Bryan was waiting for them._

"_Well hello little one." Bryan said as Luke gently put her on the ground and Bryan cupped her chin into his hand._

"_Get off of me, don't you three have any respect for an unborn life?!" Amanda yelled._

"_Oh trust me if I had no respect I wouldn't have not tell these two to be gentle." Bryan said, Dakota smirking._

_'You are a heartless bitch, Dakota Caroline Sang!" Amanda responded angrily, Dakota inadvertently dropping character in a moment of anger but restraining herself when Luke glared at her._

"_Nearly done, those ropes not too tight?" Bryan whispered into her ear._

"_She tied them too tight on purpose." Amanda responded quietly._

"_Just hold out a bit longer little lady." Bryan whispered before standing up. "Mister Balor! I want a word about your demon!" He yelled into the microphone._

"_Mandy's clearly not enjoying this." Renee whispered, Corey nodding in agreement._

_The heartbeat echoed and lights went out… and Finn showed up, in the Demon paint._

"_Step aside, Hellraiser!" Finn threatened._

_Bryan did so and Finn untied Amanda before he checked her over and held her before they left._

_And it was clear Dakota was incensed but so was Amanda…_

**Present time…**

Dakota followed after Amanda and stopped her… and Amanda pulled her bruised right wrist away.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again! I'm not working with you anymore!" Amanda hissed, rubbing her stomach to soothe a frightened Avery.

"I didn't mean to frighten her-" Dakota started to explain.

"Too late on that lie! Finn and I just spoke to Hunter, he authorized my leave and you need some serious therapy because it was _you _who enjoyed seeing me tied up and helpless to comfort Avery! Not the Queen of Pain, the real Dakota! So shove your excuses and stay the hell away from me and my family because we haven't done anything to you!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through before she left.

Dakota turned angered again and shoved a production crate through a plaster wall, scaring Luke and Bryan… and they looked at each other.

"Mandy's involvement in the storyline is over." Bryan responded as Dakota grabbed a baseball bat and turned to head to the _Demon Lovers _locker room… but she was stopped by the two, Luke taking the bat.

"I'll show her the real Dakota!" Dakota yelled.

"You are not doing what you did to the wrestling coach's car when you were in high school." Bryan responded.

"She won't work with me anymore, she kicked me out of her life!" Dakota shouted.

"Because you frightened Avery!" Luke replied.

"I was just following the damn script!" Dakota retorted.

"All the baby knows is that her mother was tied up, Kota! We should've just left Mandy out of this storyline altogether!" Bryan replied.

"Well maybe you shouldn't retire the Hellraiser. We wouldn't be in this mess if you haven't made that choice!" Dakota yelled before storming off.

In the _Demon Lovers _locker room, Amanda was waiting for Finn to finish cleaning off when Ashley walked in after a knock… and saw how stressed Amanda was, Ashley seeing the rope shaped bruises.

"Took it too far?" Ashley asked.

"I'm going on leave. It wasn't the Queen of Pain smirking in a sickening manner." Amanda replied, Ashley hugging her.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Ashley responded.

"Terry's gone… and she doesn't need to lash out and take her grief out on me, I didn't take her dad from her." Amanda replied, Ashley hearing Avery hiccuping.

"Is that normal for unborn kiddos? Hiccups?" Ashley questioned.

"Feels weird but it's normal." Amanda replied, managing to get comfortable.

She thought back, trying to make sense of Dakota's anger.


End file.
